conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Detectivekenny
__TOC__ Future World Hello I see you made a country in Future World. Good-luck and welcome! :) Super Warmonkey 18:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian ambassador It's Rächürd Mélsîn. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Hello! I would like to make Creburg a sister city of Kcãpon in the NRW and also "trade" ambassadors between our countries. Is ok? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The ambassador is Louis Durban. I'll be working in your map in a few days, as it is a quite complex design. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I'd like to make flights Heigard-Lxungion available via Air Heigard. Is that possible?Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) IvalAir is interested as well. In addition, It is my goal to get an embassy out of all GTO members, so are you good with that too?Woogers 01:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try to create the page for my airport as soon as possible. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador is Mark Stanard.Woogers 02:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian Airways is also interested in flights. Flights from Trilfuva's St. Fîlä's Airport and Jürg T. Fîshür International Airport would be fine. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you please add Creburg as international destination via Air Heigard in the Tafilir Airport? Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sōdai Kurada (亀井翔太, Kurada Sōdai) will be the ambassador to Lxung. What's the name of the ambassador from Lxung?--Cytosan 23:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) GTO I didn't set the treaty date as 1968, but the Soviet Union was a full member of the United Nations in 1968 and they were a Stalinist dictatorship. Woogers 21:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I choosed 1968 just as a random year, no special reasons were given. It's not necessary for Lxungion to have joined in 1968, you can choose any year you want from that year on. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Corporations Rather than allowing shadow corporations that can't really do much, why not nationalize the economy with a state-run and state-owned company with Tranh Chup-Yar at its head?Woogers 07:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello. Why do you say that the Embassy of Leubantia in Lxungion opened in 1982? Leubantia was Communist at the time. Are you assuming that Leubantia had a Capitalist government like Ivalice and Heigard? It didn't. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) However, Leubantia is no longer Communist. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Communist countries don't have embassies? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Before 1982 Lxungion was Communist aswell. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think the only thing about that is the year. I'll make it 1951, instead. Detectivekenny 19:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *headdeask* I mean 1953. Detectivekenny 19:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) AFTA map Oh lawd, I forgot to start working on the map. Do you have a map of Yarphei handy?Woogers 00:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me for snooping, but I on charge of making the Yarphei map. I'll try to start drawing it tomorrow, but I have some things to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this about right? I kinda roughed it. I'm not as good as Spart as these kinds of things. Woogers 01:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Crossposted None at all. I can't even think of a flag for the EAF. Totally stumped. Woogers 01:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excellent idea, lol, these are great. I've picked one out for the fed. As for AFTA, how about this one? Union of Two and all that. Woogers 20:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Immigration Excuse me for not telling you about adding Lxungion to my page, I was going to, but forgot after a long day full of chores. I agree on making the Heigardian population in your country smaller; I choosed 50,000 based in the current quantity of people with French ancestry in the regions nearby. Let's place the quantity at 20,000. Is that acceptable? Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yarphei map Thousand apologies, but I've not started your map. I'm having trouble finding SVG maps of the region, but I think I got one that will do the job. I'll try to make it between today and tomorrow. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Here is it: I battled for hours with dozens and dozens of files, but finally I got it. Hope you like it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Check it now and tell me. I don't know what happened with me, I think I ignored the border in the map and followed an adjacent river. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm delayed with your request (and also others'), but this has been a really busy week at school. I'll try to calculate the area of Yarphei, but you want it with or without the adjacent islands? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Mark in a map which islands do you want for Yarphei. Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Did you like your new flag? I'm sorry but I won't be able to calculate the area in a some days. I had to reinstall my computer and take down Photoshop, but I'll try to get it back to work before next weekend. As soon as it's functional I'll complete your request. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Language Hey Ken, could I have some help on the Derhish language? It's mostly like Irish. It is also Verb-Subject-Object. Please responds thank you. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thank you very much for the birthday greetings! Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Question II Hi. Why do you put tidles above all the names of things in Lxungion? And also, how does one pronounce Lxungion (I don't want IPA!) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates What d'ya mean? Woogers 02:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, shows for me. Woogers 03:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Big Favor I would be honored. What course of development should be embarked on? Also, I'm not so good with languages, so anything in Yarphese would be difficult. Woogers 04:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) And so the games begin. Where did the VLA land and where will the Brits land? Woogers 19:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Any Argentine response? Woogers 21:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Warmongering rules. What's the motive for the invasions, and where specifically in Europe will the war extend to? I hope you're not going to roll up the Thames with Personnel Transports. Woogers 21:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Slightly off topic, does AFTA cover arms sales? And I expect that the Western Powers, despite America being heavily fragmented will dish huge amounts of backlash after all the dust settles. Woogers 21:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, this should boost HMI's bottom line a good bit. Are you gonna enact conscription? Woogers 22:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) There's no way I can kill three million people in one war. I don't think even Bush himself could kill three million soldiers. Woogers 22:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Shh, lol, that's only indirect participation on the Yarphese side. The Federation was built on pacifist ideals, I can't go around participating in World War III, heh. But know that the factories will keep rolling, and your troops will stay fed and supplied. Woogers 04:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Wartime Proceedings The Cai-Doi is under siege, and Yarphese materials are vital to the Federation economy. Plus, I can't ship in aid. Should I start flying in and out? Woogers 20:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What's the price on your Weather Control technology? Woogers 00:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In general. The constitution prevents me from directly participating in any wars, even to help allies. Woogers 00:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) If anyone needs anything, contact the Allied States Shadow Government. They will even supply a terrorist to blow up Houston. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa, I smell TARIFF-FREE GOODS. I want to benefit from Rio Gallegos, cause I did help, a little, lol. Woogers 23:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere Lol, this has been tried before. Hopefully it'll work out better this time since Japan isn't imperialist under my control. I agree to all of your ideas. Woogers 22:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait till everything settles down. There's enough tension with the west at the moment. Woogers 23:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The ratio of Authoritarian to Democratic is now unbalanced, but sure. Woogers 23:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. Woogers 23:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well. Yarphei is at current ineligible for entry to the Planetary Alliance For Freedom, and I think I'll be passing on it, so it looks like we'll have to rush the CEAS. Woogers(lol what ) 18:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean you can throw CEAS into the war, but I don't have an army or a navy to aid in war efforts. I can fly stuff and launch stuff, that's about it. Woogers(lol what ) 05:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) As always. The Federation constitution is based on the Japanese constitution, and you know, after being nuked in the last World War, they renounced violence and war in general. I kinda bent the rules on the Air Force, but that's only because of my desire to take advantage of Future World's settings to have advanced aircraft. Woogers(lol what ) 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC)